Melodic Lies
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: Second best at everything. That was the usual reality for Oliver. However, he walked away from this audition, confident. Will this finally be his chance to shine? Along the way, romance blooms and drama ensues. Can Oliver handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Wow, it's been quite a while since I've been on this website, much less written a fanfiction. But that is going to change! This is a little story idea that's been forming in my head. I don't mind if it's really good or not; I just need to get used to writing again. So, as I listen to some One Direction, I bring you this offering.**

**As always, I do not own Vocaloid. Please don't think I do.**

Oliver gulped as the sheet music bent under the pressure of his nervous fingers. Oh, this wasn't going to go well at all—maybe he should just leave now! It's not like anyone but Miki knew he was here, and certainly she'd understand...

He turned on his heel and started making his way out of the audition room, a nervous smile on his face. He was slightly proud of himself for thinking of an ingenious excuse—he over slept this morning and he missed the auditions. So sad, he'd try again next time, et cetera. He nearly let out a chuckle as he turned in the corner. Instead, however, he let out a little scream. Miki, with her bright red hair and irritable expression, was standing there, almost as if she was waiting for him.

"Turn around and go back in there."

"I—I missed my audition—"

"You still have ten minutes before your audition even starts. Now go in there while mentally chanting the mantra I told you."

"Miki, really, I can't..."

"'I can do this. I love singing and singing loves me. I will get this spot.' Come on, say it."

Oliver let out a soft sigh. He knew there wasn't really a point in arguing with Miki; she was more stubborn than a mule. He muttered the mantra under his breath as he turned back around. Miki claimed to being deaf, so Oliver repeated it louder until she was satisfied. With a grin, she patted his back before nudging (pushing) him back into the choir room.

Back to square one. He sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, ever since he mentioned that he might have wanted to try out this audition. This was a very prestigious choir at their school, and only the best got in. He did actually want to try out, but he was much to shy. If it wasn't for Miki, he wasn't sure he'd be able to work up enough courage to get lunch out of the cafeteria line.

He began to panic as his name was called. He couldn't feel his legs propelling himself forward, and could hear a faint buzzing sound in his head. He went to swallow just to find that his throat was dry. That was good. Definitely. He rolled his eyes at his inner sarcasm and took a small sip from his water bottle before glancing around the room. It was the director's office, and a music stand was set up in front of his desk. He set his music down on the stand, before pulling it downwards to adjust it to his height. He glanced over at the purple haired director, who was adjusting his glasses and glancing at his clipboard.

"Oliver Anderson, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Oliver squeaked in response, feeling very small in this very large room.

Mr. Kamui nodded his head before motioning to the stand and clicking his tongue, signaling for Oliver to begin. Oliver glanced nervously down at the music, wiping his sweaty palms off on the sides of his uniform's pant legs. Okay. He could do this.

'I love singing and singing loves me.'

He held his head higher to mimic confidence and cleared his throat before pulling in a deep breath. He let out a good first note, which gave him the courage to keep singing. He sang his best, soon releasing himself into the music. This is where he belonged, singing like this. It was magical.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Miki asked as they stood in line in the cafeteria afterward. Oliver was fiddling with his buttons of his uniform, but glanced up at her words. This was the first time she had brought it up since he had walked out of the audition room with a small smile on his face, and he could tell that it had been killing her. She had tried to ask nonchalantly, but her excitement shown through obviously.

"I _think_ I did well," Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I think I might have gotten a part. I'll know by the end of this week. I'm sort of anxious about it."

"Don't be! You did amazing. You got a spot. I can feel it." She sent him a smile and patted his head softly. "Hey, when are you going to get taller than me? Aren't boys supposed to be taller~?"

"Don't say such mean things!" Oliver said in exasperation, a pout forming on his face. Seriously, so cruel!

"I'm just kidding, shortie. Anyway, you're next in line."

As soon as they made it back to their table, he saw his other two friends, Rin and Len, arguing once more. They did that a little too often for comfort. Miki said it was because they liked each other, but he didn't see how fighting meant that they did anything but hate each other. Oliver sat next to Rin and began lightly poking at his salad, having always been a picky eater. It seems the two were arguing over some girl. Again.

"You don't treat people like that, you idiot," Rin said as she stuffed a pear cube in her mouth. Len rolled his eyes at the insult, having gotten them so often.

"But I don't like her. I'm not about to accept her confession and pretend everything is okay."

"What about mercy? You know what that is, right? Use it! You're too harsh."

Len took a bite to keep from answering. Luckily Miki swooped in to save things and began telling them about Oliver's audition. While she spoke and praised him, Oliver could feel his cheeks growing warm. He stared down at the limp salad as Rin and Len both wished him luck, and soon the table grew into silence. The rest of the lunch period passed without much conversation, and the four parted ways to their last class periods.

* * *

"Are you coming over today? Mother's making her special caramel popcorn," Miki said as the two walked home together. Oliver shook his head softly, staring off at the houses in front of them.

"I'm feeling anxious and sick to my stomach. I'll have to come over some other time. Tell your mother to save some for me, please."

Miki nodded and the two walked in silence once more. Oliver waved goodbye at her before disappearing into his fenced yard, making his way to the front door and letting him in. He was hit with the smell of meatloaf, his favorite meal. He called hello to his father in the kitchen before going upstairs to his room, dropping his backpack onto the floor by his door.

Glancing around the clean room, his eyes caught on to one of the trophies on his shelf. Participation. He sighed. His father must have been in his room again. He always tried to get Oliver to display his lame trophies. He never actually ranked, so he hated putting them up. They just reminded him of his inadequacies.

He scooped the trophy into his hand and frowned. Oliver Andeson. They couldn't even spell his name right. He tossed it back into the box under his bed with the others before sitting down at his desk and glancing up at his favorite poster. His favorite singer, a man named Kaito, stared back down at him with a grin. He wanted to throw something at his face surprisingly.

"He probably never had to work at anything in his life. Stupid."

Oliver made another pouty face before laying his head onto his desk. Why couldn't he just win like everyone else seemed to do? He didn't like losing, and was determined that his audition would prove to everyone that he wasn't just a background singer, but a star instead. He just wanted a bit of recognition. Was that too much to ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here's chapter two. I know only a few people have seen this story (up to eight views! :D), but I'm going to keep writing. I'm doing this more for myself than I am to have it become popular, though I'm totally all for that of course!**

**Again, I own nothing but my plot and story.**

* * *

Oh my gosh, he was at it again. That idiot! How many times did she have to say it? _Len, be nice! You don't have to accept the stupid confessions, but stop being so cruel! That's how people become depressed!_ Okay, maybe that was a tad dramatic, but it was sort of true; a lot of people got really sad when they open their hearts to confess something so personal and they get rejected so harshly.

Rin let out a huff as she watched Len frown and shake his head. The girl, a tall lanky brunette, sniffed and hurried off. Rin could tell she was trying to keep from showing that she was crying, but it was sort of obvious with all of her sniffling. She furrowed her eyebrows as Len sauntered back over, and as soon as he sat down she hit his shoulder roughly.

"Why are you so cruel! I've told you countless times, stop being so mean—"

"Why do you care so much? I don't know these girls, and rejecting them harshly doesn't mean a thing to me. I don't care if they cry or anything; they'd do that even if I rejected them nicely," he said, rubbing his arm lightly. He shrugged and started eating his food as Rin rolled her eyes. Stupid.

"Happy Friday you two!" Miki said as she sat down, Oliver quietly following after her. Oliver looked paler than normal, and was swallowing more than usual. He quickly gulped down some water before pushing his tray away and laying his head onto the table, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Well, you look nervous," Len deadpanned, looking up from his sandwich.

"You know you've done great, Ollie," Miki said, glancing at him with a chuckle. "You are an amazing singer!"

Oliver merely groaned in reply as Rin lightly covered his head with his jacket, smirking deviously. She lightly hummed the funeral march as Miki shot her a look before patting Oliver's head softly.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

"Go on _Ollie_, go check the list."

The four were standing at the other side of the hallway, staring down the small crowd gathered in front of the choir room's bulletin board. Oliver shook his head, frowning at Len's sarcastic use of his nickname. There's no way he could go and check. They'd just laugh at him when he realized his name wasn't there! He bit his lip and stared at his feet as Rin nudged him forward a bit rougher than she had thought. He stumbled a bit and looked back at his friends before slowly ambling off towards the list. He was dreading this. Seeing his name not on the list would just solidify his fears, and he didn't want that.

As he got closer, he gulped and started pushing his way lightly through the crowd. He could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest, and he wiped his hands on his pants, much like he did at the audition. Maybe acting like that would help him; he certainly felt confident afterward. He held his head up and glanced around the bulletin board, his eyes frantically scanning the list once he found it in the cluttered mess.

Our returning students:

Miku Hatsune

Meiko Sakine

Yuuma Suoh

Mizki Han

Our new additions to the team:

Bruno Sands

Piko Utatane

Gumi Megpoid

Oliver Anderson

Lui Hibiki

Thank you all for trying out, and we are glad to have everyone join us on the adventure of music!

Mr. Kamui.

Oliver's breath caught in his throat, and he had to scan over the list quite a few times until he fully believed what he was reading. _He_ made it in? He made it in! He grinned widely and hurried back over to his friends. One look at his face at they all knew the news. Len patted his head as Miki hugged him tightly. Rin smiled, happy for him.

"Congrats Ollie! We need to go get cake!" Miki announced, pulling away and grabbing Rin and Oliver's wrists. "Come on, let's go. I'll pay for everyone."

Len followed behind as they all started their way from the school and towards the local bakery. Oliver was elated. He had actually made it into something. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. This thought only made his spirits soar more.

* * *

Oliver made his way home after eating too many slices of cake. He had waved goodbye to the three at the train station before riding home alone. He walked into his front door to see his father sitting on the couch. There were papers strewn everywhere—on the floor, on the couch, the coffee table, taped to the window next to the couch, and even some on the wall. It was organized chaos and Oliver smiled. This just meant that his father was coming up with a new marketing strategy.

Alfred, Oliver's father, worked in advertising. He was the one to draw logos and animate commercials, and Oliver felt that that was amazing. He looked up to his dad. Even though he wanted to do something different with his life, he felt that his father was pretty great.

He smiled, sitting down next to Alfred and pulling a blue marker from Al's supply box that was on the couch between them. He began going through and marking a few of the designs he liked with the marker, making a little check mark in the bottom corner before setting it back onto the pile. He and his mother used to do this. She was pink, and he was blue.

At the thought of his mother he paused a bit, his mood drooping a little. But he wasn't about to let that situation pull down his mood entirely. He paused from his marking to look at his dad.

"Guess what happened today!" He was too excited to actually wait for Al to guess, so he spilled the news. "I made it into that prestigious choir thing that I wanted very badly to get into!"

Al looked up from his paper with a grin. "Excellent job, Ollie. I'm proud."

Oliver beamed and opened his mouth again to say more when his father's cell phone rang. He held up a finger and answered it, immediately falling into a casual chatting pattern. Must be one of his friends from work. Oliver knew that once his father began talking it was hard to get him to stop, so he finished his marking before going up to his room.

He glanced up at his Kaito poster and smiled brightly. He almost didn't care that that boy, even though he was his age, was already a famous singer. Maybe he could be like that someday. He certainly was on the right track, he thought. He sat down gingerly onto his bed, relaxing back and staring up at the ceiling. Being accepted like this felt amazing. He really hoped he would keep this feeling for a long while, since it made him feel so absolutely... great.


End file.
